gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Wretch
The Wretch was a Hollow creature that the Locust Horde used as cannon fodder. Wretches are able to climb any surface both in the Hollow and Seran built. Several packs of Wretches took over abandoned Seran homes and buildings from the Slab to Ephyra city.Gears of War During the Mission to Montevado, Wretches were used by the locust to clear the city of any Stranded.Gears of War: Hollow History Emergence Day During Emergence Day packs of Wretches were seen emerging from E-Holes and attacking the local population of every city the Locust attacked and soon fed over many of the citizens gaining their reputation of "wild dogs" and becoming some of the most popular Locust forces. Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six was searching for Echo-Five a wretch appeared behind a gate but soon fled when the gears approached, a pack later attacked the Serans, later one pack appeared and attacked both Echo-Five and Zeta-Six near Ilima's trusts and savings; later as Zeta-Six was entering Ilima's trusts and savings more packs appeared through the ventilation system and attacked them, another a pack appeared near the vault and tried to ambush them. Another pack was seen trying to get Jace Stratton while he was fending with a baseball bat, then Zeta-Six arrived and Michael Barrick disposed of all the wretches within the room. As Zeta-Six entered to Ilima High School they began to hear strange noises, while they were heading downstairs a wretch appeared behind the door and locked them in the room, as it began to screech, more packs of wretches headed towards the gears trying to ambush them in the darkness, as Zeta reached the second building of the school, wretches manipulated radio transmissions from Dr. Wisen to lure them into a trap, however the Gears followed the transmissions to their source and killed the wretches near radio and then the rest of the "little monsters", as referred by Michael Barrick that were left in the hall. Next they ambushed Zeta-Six in the locker rooms as E-holes began to appear; another pack appeared near the parking structure Zeta entered in. More Wretches would appear near the area around City Hall trying to stop them from passing through the garden. Lightmass Offensive Wretches are the first Locust to appear in the game and therefore the first locust to be seen in all Gears of War, they attacked Jacinto Maximum Security Prison and finally arrived at Marcus’ cell block, they tried to eat him but soon fire from Dom scared them and fled from the scene. Their footprints can be seen near the corpses of many ripped prisoners stating that they might have fed on them. Their footprints again appeared at the House of Sovereigns while Delta Squad searched for Alpha Squad and also a tool was launched at the squad from a large distance but they didn't saw who did it, when Jack tried to open a door nearby a Wretch appeared and screeched loudly, destroying all the crystals within the room and calling a pack above them, they started to walk through the ceiling and tried to fall over Delta and flank them, however their efforts were futile. Another pack of Wretches protected a Seeder from Delta and their Hammer of Dawn. More groups from four to six appear at the House, setting ambushes to Delta along with other Locust. little group protected a Troika emplacement and a large pack climbed from the ceiling and tried to kill the Gears that now manned the Troika, all of them fell by the bullets of the turret. Wretches ambushed Delta while they passed through a staging area on platforms, they tried to cut off the cables that held the platforms but were unsuccessful. A little group tried to protect a Gunner from begin attacked by the Gears. They ambushed Marcus and Dom while they passed through Checkpoint Two, oddly enough the Kryll did not attack them while they were at the ruined house. A large pack laid siege to Chaps Gas Station while Dom and Marcus fueled Laverne. More packs of Wretches guarded the path to Fenix Estate and most of them protected the Therons and the Seeders along the way. They tried to attack Jack while he opened a locked door but Marcus and Dom prevented them from reaching Jack. They ambushed Marcus and Dom inside the house, tunneling from Emergence Holes to gain access to Fenix Estate, however they were unable to stop the gears from retrieving the data. The Locust closed two doors and locked the two gears inside a room where the Wretches tunneled in but they managed to open the doors and escape. Many Wretches ambushed Delta at Timgad on their way to Tyro Station setting up ambushes under a bridge and at the Nassar Park while some others attacked Delta inside a parking structure near a Seeder. A few Wretches ambushed Delta in the Tyro Station until they were able to board the train. Mission to Montevado When Delta Squad arrived at the city of Montevado and they split to search for any Stranded, Dom and Jace first encounter a large group of Wretches, attracted by the pleas of a Stranded, they begin to attack the group and soon they tear the Stranded to shreds, while the couple fends against them, Marcus and Barrick are soon attacked by their own group of Wretches and also fight against them. Soon both groups disappear for unknown reasons, but soon the entire city is beginning to sink. When Montevado was completely sank a pair tried to attack Marcus and Barrick, but were no match for the gears strength. Hollow Storm A small group of wretches was discovered by Delta Squad, hiding in a large parking garage near the Jacinto Medical Center and were engaged in a short hunt before being driven off. Large packs were also encountered within the Inner Hollows, used by Kantus and Drones alike, as Delta and the other squads of Gears moved further towards the Locust capital of Nexus. "Something's up there. What was that?". "Wretches maybe... couldn't tell." ''-''Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix after seeing what it appeared to be Wretches at New Hope Research Facility. "We got Wretches". ''- ''Dominic Santiago after spotting Wretches. A large colony of wretches made a prominent appearance within the New Hope Research Facility after having apparently tunneled into the walls and taken to living in the inner areas of the facility. A group of Stranded had also taken shelter there without knowledge of the infestation and were all viscously slaughtered and eaten in a surprise attack despite their best efforts to defend themselves. These wretches were eventually killed when Delta Squad arrived for tactical info detailing the Locust stronghold, some being killed by the facility's security systems, although it is possible that a few may have escaped. They were further encountered by Delta as they pushed through Nexus to set up a beacon signaling Grindlifts to begin the COG invasion. A few were also encountered by Marcus and Dom as they made their way towards the sinkhole within Jacinto. All were killed in their attempts of attack on the duo. Lambent Invasion Wretches were first re-encountered at the Endeavour Naval Shipyard ambushing Delta Squad while they were searching for a rotor, they crowded Azura and ambushed Delta while they were in an elevator turning off the lights and ambushing the gears in the darkness, they would take part in the Second Battle of Azura and attack the newly arrived COG and Gorasni reinforcements. Multiplayer *In Gears of War 3, the Wretch is a playable creature in Beast mode. It can attack enemies, stun enemies with its scream and jump over fortifications. It is a Tier 1 locust. *In Gears of War: Judgment, the Wretch returns as a playable creature in OverRun mode. It can again attack enemies and jump over fortifications. Its special ability is a scream used to stun enemies. A new feature of the Wretch is that it can climb walls marked out with green handprints. See also Lambent Wretches are a variant of the standard Wretch that have been exposed to Imulsion for an extended period of time, and were reported to be seen by COG forces before the Lightmass Offensive.Gears of War Behind the Scenes *Wretches were ranked number 4 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *When in Gears of War, the chainsawing animation looks as though you are sawing a Drone, and so it starts above the Wretch, blood spraying, until actually cutting the Wretch. *Wretches were described as "monkey-dog" creatures by Benjamin Carmine. *They are in Gears of War 3's Beast Mode at the price of $200. You also unlock the mutator "Instagib Melee", which instantly allows you to kill all but the toughest foes in Arcade and Horde with a simple melee, by getting 200 kills with the Wretch. *Also, the wretch has a unique kill icon in Beast mode. This is achieved when doing a lunge at an enemy and killing them with it. This is although fruitless, as the attack does very low damage and has a long action process, and it also takes more than one of these attacks to even kill a downed opponent. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures